jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pip the Pirate Genie
Pip the Pirate Genie is a recurring character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is voiced by Jerry O'Connell. Role in the series Pip first appeared in the episode "Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!" were Jake and his crew discover Pip's ship-in-a-bottle and couldn't wait to make wish of their own but as Pip attempt to make their wishes come true he would accidentally conger up frogs as his magical powers began to fade but he knew of a location in Never Land know as the Treasure Wishing Well in order to restore his powers.While on the hunt for the well Pip is asked by young pirates what he would wish for. Pip admits he would wish for ship of his very own so he'd sail the Never Sea, since he is a prisoner to his ship-in-a-bottle and must follow the orders of the ship-in-a-bottle master.During their travel to the Treasure Wishing Well Pip's ship-in-a-bottle is stolen from Jake and his friends by Captain Hook and his scurvy crew continued on to Treasure Wishing Well to restore Pips powers. With Pips powers restored and his ship-in-a-bottle still in Captain Hook's grasp he had no choice but to grant Hook's wishes while bickering with his crew Hook's words our taken literately by Pip transporting Hook and his crew back to the Jolly Roger wasting Hook's wish.Captain Hook force the rest of his crew to make wishes on his behave Hook's second wish was to feel his ship with gold but this was short lived as the gold made the Jolly Roger to heavy forcing Hook and his crew to abandon ship as the gold spill from Hook's ship into the Never Sea. Hook's third wish for Treasure chest full of gold in a location safe from both puny and thieving pirates but much to Hook and his crews horror the location Pip transported them to was Crocodile Creek Hook and his men are chase from the creek by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. For Hook's final wish he wanted a mountain of gold but in the end Hook's greed does him in causing a golden rock-slide when Hook slam his Pickaxe-Hook into the mountain sending Hook and his crew falling to there doom. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. Izzy used her pixie dust rescuing Hook and his crew but unfortunately Pip's ship-in-the-bottle was damage. Jake and his crew return to Pirate Island with Pip who couldn't wait to grant his young friends their wishes but Jake and crew decides to grant Pip a ship of his very own.The now-free Genie thanks the young pirates before setting sail from Pirate Island. In the episode "Pirate Genie Tales", Jake and his mates gather around the campfire on Pirate Island when Pip the Pirate Genie pays them a visit sharing fabulous tales of his travels around the Never World. Pip reappears in the episode "Trouble on the High Sneeze",due to Belch Mountain dusty burps Pip can't stop sneezing which affects his ability to do magic, Jake and his mates set out to Misty Cove which magical mist will cure Pip of his sneezes. Pip reappears in the episode "Smee-erella" playing a fairy godmother like role in the episode. After Captain Hook cruelly forbids Smee from attending Red Jessica's Pirate Con held on Crimson Isle, Smee attends to the mess on the Jolly Roger. Jake and his crew soon arrive to the island and notice Mr. Smee,They ask if he was going to the Pirate Con. However, Smee explain to the young pirates he'd wish he go to the party. When Pip appears to help Mr. Smee by restoring the the Jolly Roger former glory. Next Pip shrinks the Jolly Roger to size of a toy allowing Smee to keep an eye on the ship and enjoy the party. Pip summons a golden sail wagon like carriage, and Tick-Tock the Crocodile serving as a horse for the carriage. Finally, Pip bestows a Mr. Smee with a proper captain attire and enchanted golden boots that only Smee can wear. Before he departs, the Pip gives Smee a word of caution: at the stroke of four foghorns, the spell will be broken, and everything will return to normal. Grateful for the gifts anyway, Smee thanks Pip, and happily rides off to the Pirate Con.During the dance at the convention Pip was seen dancing with the Pirate Princess.Finally Pip was alongside Jake and his crew warning Smee about the time.Pip was alongside Jake and his crew warning Smee about the time.Pip is last seen sailing his ship in the pirate ship parade. Episode Appearances *"Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!"( first appearance) *''"Pirate Genie Tales"'' *"Trouble on the High Sneeze" *"Smee-erella" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flying Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Pirates Category:Teenagers